The Ice of the Uchiha's
by Cardfighter By Heart
Summary: Sasuke wasn't the only Uchiha Itachi spared. Kori, Sasuke and Itachi's cousin and Kakashi's daughter. Itachi had kidnapped Kori when he massacred his clan. She joined the Akatsuki. Now she was sent back to konaha to look for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Not knowing her former best friend Naruto is it. The more time she spends with Naruto the quicker she finds herself falling for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

"_Daddy?" a small voice called out._

_The white haired shinobi turned around trying to follow the voice._

"_Kori!" he yelled into the dark abyss._

"_Why, why didn't you save me?" The small voice asked._

"_Where are you? Kori!" yelled the man desperately looking for the small girl._

"_DADDY!"_

"_KORI!"_

_*Dream End*_

"AH, oh just a dream" Said the White haired Shinobi as he put his hand on his head.

He looked at the time 8:00a.m. He was late again. So he got up and started to get dressed then grab his book and left. By the time he got to the training grounds it was 8:30a.m.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled a young girl with pink hair and a young boy in an orange jumpsuit.

"Sorry I was helping an old lady with her groceries." He said rubbing his neck.

"You're lying Kakashi-Sensei." Yelled the pink hair girl.

"Sorry Sakura, Naruto. Now let's start training." Kakashi said then pairing up Naruto and Sasuke, and himself and Sakura. Let's just say a sparring match between the blonde Jinchuuriki and The Dark haired Uchiha was worth paying for. He started to fight Sakura but since he was distracted by his dream this morning she land a hard hit that sent him to the ground. Everyone stopped and looked at their sensei lying on the ground. They all wondered what was on his mind to make him so distracted.

"Kakashi-Sensei are you ok?" Sakura asked now next to his left.

He looked at her and "I'm fine Sakura thank you for your concern."

"Are you sure Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked standing not too far from him.

"Yes I'm sur-" He started but was cutoff.

"Really? Because it looked like you we're in deep thought." Said Sasuke for the first time speaking.

Kakashi thought for a moment then said "I'm alright I was just thinking of someone from a while back. It's nothing to worry yourselves over. Ok?"

They all agreed and dropped the subject. But they wanted to know who this person was, who was so important that they distracted their sensei so much. Kakashi stopped training early and they all went home. When Kakashi got back to his apartment he took out a book from his shelf and opened it. Inside there we're pictures, some of him and an older looking woman with Blue-Black hair. In others there were him holding or playing with a small girl with white hair similar to his own. And the rest were of all three of them. He ran his fingers over the pictures with a pained smile set on his face.

"Oh Miko," He said as he ran his fingers over the picture of the older dark haired woman.

"Kori," He said moving his fingers over to the picture of the small girl. He sighed sadly.

"Why did you both have to leave me?" He questioned silently. Finally he sighed once more and closed the photo album and put it back where it was. He got ready for bed and had a restless night.


	2. Chapter 2

**You get to meet Kori!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….;-;**

* * *

**Story Start!**

It was mid-day the sun was glaring down in the Hidden village of the sand. And among all the villagers on the busy street was a girl, no older than 13. She had snow like hair and beautiful yet mysterious dark eyes. She had her upper body covered in bandages down to the top of her belly button and had a lose fishnet shirt over it. She also wore black short shorts and her weapon pouch around her waist. Her hair was in a high ponytail but still touched mid back.

Her eyes scanned the area as if looking for someone and they locked on a figure with red hair and turquoise eyes. Her eyes narrowed following the figure as it walked away. When it disappeared she went to the shops and bought what she needed. She started towards the desert she walked for about 15 minutes until she came to a cave. When she entered she saw her to teammates sitting on the ground talking.

"Hey look who's finally back." Said a man with spikey blue hair and blue skin.

"Yes what took you so long Kori?" Asked her other teammate who had long dark hair pulled into a low ponytail and Dark eyes.

"There are such things as lines cousin, and hello Kisame." Kori said sitting in between her cousin and teammate, while putting the food in the middle.

"Hello Kori and now let's eat I'm starving." Kisame said as he dug in to the bag of food. Then Kori turned to her cousin.

"Hey Ita do you know whether or not we get the one-tail before the nine-tails yet?" Kori asked her older cousin Itachi Uchiha.

"Yes and pein wants us to go after the nine-tails first." Itachi said slowly eating his food.

"Damn that means we traveled here for nothing! So where are we going next?" Kori asked finishing her food.

"The village hidden in the leaf." Itachi said with some despair. Kori's eyes widened at hearing that. The village she hasn't seen in 4 years, The people she hasn't seen in 4 years. Her dad, her other cousin, and her best friend. She didn't know if she could handle that. On the outside she showed shock and indifference, inside she was screaming and panicing.

"Konaha," Kori said letting the name of her old home slip her lips. Itachi looked at his baby cousin with Sympathy knowing how she felt.

"That's where you two used to live right?" Kisame asked watching the two.

"Yea that was our home, but that was a long time ago." Kori said looking out the opening in the cave. Sure she was technically kidnapped but after a while she choose to stay. So that made her an enemy to konaha even if they didn't know it. She stood up her teammates looked at her.

"Time to go" She said putting on her cloak, It was long and black with red looking clouds on it. Both men followed her lead and followed her out. She looked in the direction of the leaf village.

"Let's go. We need to capture the nine-tails." She said determined and with that her, Itachi, and Kisame disappeared.

**Ita - Kori's nickname for Itachi.**

**Kori means Ice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3.**

**Review Please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Itachi are we almost there?" Kori asked looking at her cousin her Dark Blue eyes meeting his black ones.

"We still have about one more day till we reach the gates of konaha." Itachi said focusing his attention back on the road. Kisame looked between the cousins and saw that they were both dreading this trip to konaha. But He could see that it bugged Kori more than it bugged Itachi. He was pretty sure that she still felt guilty about choosing to stay with them. He remembered the day like it was yesterday.

_Flash Back_

_It was when Kori just turned 9. Itachi had talked it over with Pein and he said that if she wishes to stay then she would become a part of the Akatsuki. Kisame could tell Itachi felt uncomfortable about his little cousin staying in the organization. He really just wanted to let her go have her return home to the leaf. So Itachi and Kisame went to see her. They walked down the stairs and walked down the long dark hallway. Until they came to a small cell and inside the cell a young girl with long white hair sat._

"_Kori," Itachi started when a voice interrupted him._

"_Itachi? What are you doing here? What do you want?" Kori asked in such a cold tone. Kisame looked at Itachi and saw a small look of hurt on his face but it disappeared as quickly as it had come._

"_Do you want to stay here? And become a part of the Akatsuki. Or do you wish to leave?" Itachi asked waiting for her answer. Kori looked shocked and confused._

"_I get a choice?" She asked cautiously. Itachi and Kisame looked at the girl and saw that she was thinking about her choices._

"_Yes we will come back tomorrow for your answer." Itachi said walking away and Kisame following him. When they were out of hearing distance Kisame asked._

"_Do you think she'll join?" Itachi turned to him with a grim look on his face._

"_I hope not. I don't want her involved." Itachi said with concern lacing his words. Kisame looked at Itachi with sympathy. _

_The Next Morning_

_Itachi and Kisame made their way to the cell that held Kori. When they got there they saw she was waiting for them._

"_So your choice?" Itachi asked with an emotionless voice. Kori looked at them with a devious look in her eye._

"_I accept. I'll join the Akatsuki." With her words Itachi looked Shocked, Hurt, and worried beyond all else._

_And ever since then Itachi, Kisame, and Kori had been a squad for the Akatsuki._

_Flash Back End_

Kisame sighed watching the cousin's arguing. Shaking his head he continued forward.

**Scene Change**

It was a busy day in konaha. The streets full and people moving. Among the people on the street there was a girl with pink hair, a boy whose hair looks like a birds butt, and a blonde boy. They were all hanging out.

"Naruto come on" The pink haired girl said to the blonde boy. He looked at her and.

"Coming Sakura, oy Sasuke come on we have to go meet Baa-chan." Naruto said to the bird butt haired bot known as Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke replied as he followed His teammate.

The three genin were called by the fifth Hokage and legendary sannin Tsunade. They had no idea what she wanted them for. Was it a mission? Or something else? They arrived at her office and went in and inside her office was Shizune, Kakashi, and The Hokage herself.

"Kakashi-sensei what's going on?" Sakura asked looking at her sensei. Kakashi looked at his students and sighed.

"I don't know what we're doing here. But I would like to find out. Lady Tsunade what do you need us for?" Kakashi asked Tsunade who was sitting at her desk.

"I don't know how to put this." She said sighing as everyone except Shizune looked at her confused.

"Spit it out granny Tsunade." Naruto said ever so politely to her. She looked mad.

"Don't call me that Naruto. And well the Akatsuki have been spotted near the village." She said with great concern. Everyone's reaction was different. Kakashi looked shocked, Sakura looked worried, Sasuke looked angry but concerned, And Naruto well he didn't show much emotion on the matter. But if you looked in his eyes you could see many emotions running through them Shock, Worry, and fear. Everyone looked towards the Jinchuuriki with concern at his reaction. Then Tsunade spoke up.

"I wanted to talk to you because I want to suspend Naruto from any missions for a while." She said getting ready for an argument. And she was right.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled outraged, "Why?" He calmed down for a second.

"You know why Naruto." Tsunade said with anger in her voice. And was about to hit the genin when a medic Nin came running in.

"Lady Tsunade!" They yelled in panic. She looked at him.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"It's a young girl, she was found almost beaten to death outside the gates." He said

"Take me to her now." Tsunade said following the man out. Kakashi's team followed her out. Soon enough they all came to where the girl was lying down. And Kakashi and Sasuke's eye's widened at the girl's appearance. He long white hair most of which had been stained red, her body had all kinds of injuries on it. And it was when they whispered together.

"Kori…."

* * *

**Cliffhanger. I'm so evil! MWAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
